


Bells of Passion...

by gentledemon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Help, Im sleep deprived, Other, anduin wrynn gets crushed..., bell go gong, garrosh??, hmm today i will, i am so good, implied previous bone shattering, sorry!!!!, this is my greatest work yet, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledemon/pseuds/gentledemon
Summary: King Anduin Wrynn is visited by an old acquaintance in his chambers, making him reminisce of the old days...
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Divine Bell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Bells of Passion...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking sorry

King Anduin readied himself for bed after a long day of signing truces and writing treaties, as such was the price of peace. He'd always preferred diplomacy since back in the day, but, putting it in motion he sometimes understood his father's desire to act first, and ask questions later. Patience was a virtue for someone of the light, as he was, but still... Patience was boring. As was the castle since that fool Wrathion left to walk the many paths of the world, alone, and offer adventurers expensive trinkets and capes. But, alas, he had his Anduin-time, as he called it. "Me-time", he told Greymane, "The time the king takes out of the day to do as he pleases without his cranky old advisor breathing down his neck". Much to the old wolf's disagreement, he was his father's son, and he ruled over all of the alliance. 

And so, without armor, Shalamayne resting neatly in a glass case, keeping the soft, blessed light a bit muter than usual, and dressed only with his bed-clothes, he was defensless, and lying in bed. Alone. Oh, he sometimes wished to share that bed with someone, sharing that bed, sharing the weight of his crown, sharing a life... Feeling -loved-. Things Anduin Wrynn knew little about, really. Every man, woman, and beast in his life seemed to hang around him out of pure convenience and the ones that actually cared for him left him behind -- despite whatever the king might've wanted. Feeling uneasy, lonely, as he usualy did, his eyes closed shut.

Until a familiar, metallic, musical noise sounded right beside him, in a hushed tone. He -knew- that noise. He -felt- the pain in his back, his leg, the former shattering of his bones still haunting him to the current day as he jolted awake. "It can't be..." He'd murmur to himself, amidst a cold sweat. "It's been years since..." The chime came again.

"Gong." Soft. Seductive. Enticing.

"It's -you-." The king's words sounded cold, yet somewhat concerned of the presence of his unnanounced bedmate, having crushed the wooden beams of the bed beneath its titan-forged ghost-iron frame, the intricate mogu designs forged in jade and thunder staring right at him as the bell chimed again. "Gong. Bong. Clang." Silently. Seductively...

It's words called to anduin, making him remember the old times, Garrosh, the sound of the bell back then, and for a moment, he missed those adventures, the freedom of a young prince in a strange land, approaching his naked hand to the side of the Mogu face carved on the cold metal, gently cupping the barbaric face in his palm, staring down at the constant scowl produced by it. And the object remained inanimate, a softer gong resounding nearby, almost in a whisper. And Anduin knew, and the bell knew too. "We... We shouldn't." Anduin spoke softly against the carved mogu lips on the bell, the lifeless stare of the divine bell penetrating his blue eyes, staring down inside his soul... Awakening what he truly craved. What he desired. A soft sigh escaped the lips of the High King of the Alliance as he sighed with a smile, and approached the bell's lips with his own, pale, pursed lips, and met it in a deep, passionate, man-to-bell kiss. 

And as the bell gonged softly, he nodded to it, rolling a bit to his side and undoing his shirt, hands stretched forward to welcome his midnight lover... And the bell rolled upon him, slowly, gentle at first until... The familiar feeling reached anduin. And the crushing of bone was heard through the room.

"Fuck!" Anduin screamed, in pain, having forgotten what horrible, horrible pain a ton of pure pandaren steel felt like on him, but still, he endured. He endured for it. And the bell gonged in response...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, walking with a cane, and bandaged for the most part, the king of the alliance walked with two mugs of coffee in hand back into the room, setting a mug in front of the bell, planting a soft kiss on the side of its metal, happily.

"I hope you slept well, my dearly beloved."


End file.
